Leaving Me Behind
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Taylor can't deal with the fact that Eric is going with Abby. Melissa and Nathan are both having issues with Jackson's decision to follow them and to top it all off, they won't let themselves say goodbye. Eric and Taylor mostly, Jackson and Melissa and slight slash with Nathan and Jackson. a very sad version of day 24.
1. Chapter 1

**They were rendered speechless by the words they just heard. Eric, THEIR Eric was leaving.**

**With a hardened up Abby to explore the western side of the island they all called home.**

**This was NOT happening!**

**But there he was, standing in front of them all with a blue backpack on his scrawny shoulders waiting for them to say goodbye.**

**Taylor couldn't handle this.**

**It made sense that Abby should go. She had left twice before and almost died. From a killer sunburn and dehydration and from the way she was acting all of yesterday, trying to turn everyone in camp against everyone else, Taylor thought she deserved to leave. But having Eric say he was at a loss here with them and having him pack to go with her was too much.**

**"****Why do you have to go?" she asked later the other night as he was getting his stuff together. It hurt her to see him yearn for something, but didn't he already have it with them? They were a strong family and had to stick together.**

**"****I know baby," Eric had said giving her a big hug." I have to do this. For me. I need to find the others and hope of rescue or else I will die here waiting for something that we have all stopped dreaming about."**

**"****But I don't WANT you to go!" Taylor cried into her hands. Eric held her close not knowing what to say to convince her that this was the right choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The same had been said about the leader. He was anxious here waiting around.**

**Melissa, his other half cried as she asked for guidance in making a tough decision.**

**Getting up she made her way over to Jackson and asked**

**"****Can I come too?"**

**"****Are you sure?" Jackson asked and she nodded her head shakily. Nathan's gonna kill me! she thought but then she realized that this was for the absolute best. They were doing good by splitting.**

**But what if I never see him again? she asked herself and started to cry. **

**Jackson held her close and reminded her it was her choice. Abby couldn't make the choice for her. She had to. And Melissa did.**

**"****I want to leave. To find rescue and the others and…. " she trailed off blushing a little as she forced out the words" stay with you."**

**"****I love you and I want to be with you." Jackson said understanding laced in his low, deep voice. He felt the same way about Melissa. Inseparable friends and they would always have that. Slowly he whispered promises to her as she went to sleep in the tent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 24 MORNING**

**They had everything all set. The second tent was down and they were all huddled together under the trees waiting for goodbye that wouldn't come.**

**Jackson was holding an extra pack on his shoulder. Nathan looked dejected already. He didn't want to be the reason Melissa split but he couldn't help feeling like he was.**

**"****Who's bringing two packs?" Lex asked and Jackson took a deep breath.**

**"****Melissa is going too."**

**Nathan had to get some answers.**

**"****Mel?"**

**"****It's a good thing. I know we all love each other and can't stand to be apart but I know that we also need to do this. We can't stay here forever guys and we know we want to go home do why not try."**

**"****But what if I don't ever see you again?" Nathan asked on the verge of tears.**

**"****You will." Jackson said sternly. "You all will. We're going to be fine. I promise." **

**They all relaxed knowing that Jackson never broke his promises. He had them and he would make sure they got home safe. Now he had to be the man of the island because Jackson would be gone.**

**"****I can do it. I will keep them safe for you and be a leader too." he promised**

**"****Good boy." Jackson said and Nathan gave him a quick kiss goodbye. **

**Taylor looked around. Melissa and Jackson were leaving together, Lex was too little to travel alone and had to by law stay with Daley, Nathan and Daley were staying together which was good but her and Eric weren't. **

**The thought sickened her.**

**"****I love you." she whispered to him as she gave Eric a hug. She trusted Jackson so she knew that he would be safe.**

**"****Don't take too long okay?"**

**"****I won't." he replied"I promise."**

**Abby gave Lex her necklace and he hugged her tight.**

**Daley wore Nathan's blue bracelet as a reminder of their friendship and love and Melissa carried a guitar pick with the word security on it as a way of Jackson's feelings for her coming to life.**

**Jackson switched packs with Melissa carrying the heavier of the two as a reminder that he had to carry them all. He would.**

**Jackson locked eyes with each and every one of the seven as he repeated"We're together. We're gonna be fine and so will you." He moved up to the four who stayed as he smiled and notice all of them holding back tears.**

**He had to do this. But he didn't want to. But sometimes you had to do hard things in life.**

**"****See you soon." Jackson said as they headed out across the sand. He turned back as he realized what could happen and said"If not, then, we'll see you later."**

**As the four brave souls set out across the beach sand that now looked like a desert wasteland to Daley, the four lone survivors who had stayed behind folded themselves into each others arms and cried. The only thing they had to do was wait and hope. They were a family, best friends because of this adventure and they would survive. Together.**


End file.
